


Flower to My Angel

by oceanshavenomemory



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Nanase Haruka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Matsuoka Rin, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanshavenomemory/pseuds/oceanshavenomemory
Summary: Wondering the meaning behind his name, Sakura decided to ask his father about it.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Sakura

Sakura was sick of the bullies, they kept making fun of him, calling him a girl because his name was a girly one. He started to hate it, he hated it with all his heart. Also, his name reminded him of his mother. He wished that he could've remember his mother with good things. 

Wondering the meaning behind his name, he decided to ask his father about it. When it comes to mommy, daddy always keeps his silence, he thought. He stood up hardly, his legs were numb because he sat all day. It was nice to sit and play all day long.

When he saw his dad, he ran and hugged his leg tightly, then felt a large hand caress his hair. 

"Hey, there there! I'm trying to cook here little guy."  
"I'm not a little guy."  
"You will always be my little baby."  
"Daddy?"

Haruka looked into his little one's eyes, noticing the curiosity in them. He nodded which meant he wanted him to continue. 

"Why do I have a girl's name?"  
"It has a special meaning."  
"Why is it special?"  
"Because your mom chose it."

Sakura pouted, he already knew all of this. He needed to learn why mommy chose it. 

"Why mommy chose it?"  
"Why are you asking all of these in a sudden?"  
"Because I want to know!"

Haruka leant down and took his son in his arms and then walked toward the couch. He sat there and cleared his throat. 

"Look, when we were little, cherry blossoms meant so much to us. We always wanted to swim in a pool which was full of sakura petals. We couldn't tho and I'm really upset about it but it cannot be helped."  
"Why mom had to leave us so early?"  
"It's because God wished him to be an angel, so he became one."

Sakura sometimes cried because he was bullied because of it too. But he knew that it was wrong because his mommy didn't leave him willingly. He knew that he wasn't going to see mommy until the day he becomes an angel, too. His daddy had told him that when he puts a flower on his grave, Rin would know that his son visits him. So Sakura always put some flowers on it. 

Now, knowing that his name was special for mommy, Sakura closed his eyes happily. His mother loved his name. He didn't care if others don't like it anymore. He loved his name finally.


	2. Haruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙊𝙣𝙚 𝙙𝙖𝙮, 𝙄'𝙡𝙡 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚 𝙄 𝙙𝙞𝙙 𝙗𝙚𝙛𝙤𝙧𝙚...!

Haruka stepped outside hazily, he knew that his son was asleep already but he couldn't fight the fear of his son waking up and not being able to find him in the night. But he needed this, seeing the love of his life before he dozes off, it was one of the biggest needs of him. Sneaking out every night to see him was getting harder day by day but nothing could have stopped him from seeing his Rin.

It was cold outside, snowflakes were falling onto his face as he looked up. All of this reminded him of Rin, he used to dance under the sky as it snowed. White snowflakes in his maroon hair, the heat of his body in such a cold weather, his scent, his everything... Haruka missed everything about his beloved one, he missed his everything...

* * *

Haruka sat next to his grave, stroking his gravestone slowly. Then he put the daisies that he bought for his angel aside. 

"Hi, Rin... Today I've brought you some more of those. They remind me of you, y'know?"

He smiled bitterly, his heart started to beat like a crazy. 

"They are so fragile just like you. They look so graceful, too. This is why I always bring you daisies. I'm hoping that you like them."

He knew that he was shaking but he couldn't help it. 

"Rin, I miss you... I want to touch and kiss you, I want to feel your heat as I take you in my arms...! I miss your scent and... Why does it have to be that way...?"

Soon, he burst into tears, the feeling inside his heart felt like he was going to tear apart. 

"One day I'll hold you like I did before!"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Sir, are you okay? I thought that you could've been drunk-

"I'm okay, I'm not drunk."

"Do you want me to help you walk back to your house?"

Haruka shook his head which meant no. He thanked the man and got up. 

"I'll see you tomorrow night, Rin. I'm sorry that you had to see me so weak."

He wiped his tears, man was still watching him curiously. He didn't bother to look back and walked back home. 

In the depth of his heart, his Rin was alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it was a story based on feelings and instant events. I didn't bother to explain in the story but I'll just write here how Rin died.
> 
> The cause of his death is bleeding. He had severe bleeding during the delivery of Sakura. So yes, Sakura has never met him. All he saw is the photos which Haruka showed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, it's three AM and I'm hella sleepy. I might have mistakes so please excuse me if I dooo.
> 
> And there will be two chapters,  
> One has Sakura's POV  
> Other one will have Haru's


End file.
